This invention relates generally to low intensity direct current treatment of skin ulcers and the like.
It is known that the healing of various skin lesions and ulcers may be accelerated by electrotherapy techniques involving the application of low intensity direct current through electrodes attached to the area adjacent to the pathologic tissue. Low intensity direct current (LIDC) Generators are known which regulate the current flow so that healing is promoted. In a copending U.S. application Ser. No. 545,609, filed Jan. 30, 1975, by Franklin H. Ellis et al, for "Electrode Having Antiseptic Properties for LIDC Therapy Use", now U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,477, it is disclosed that the use of a silver or silver bearing material in the construction of the positive electrode further aids the healing process by providing a bactericidal effect. One explanation of this effect is that positive silver ions are formed which chemically bind with the DNA molecules of the bacteria and prevent reproduction thereof. However, LIDC causes electrode contamination if applied continuously while maintaining a given polarity of LIDC flow. In particular, it has been found that the positive silver electrode gradually becomes contaminated by a coating of broken proteins formed by electrochemical action. The resultant effects are the reduction of positive silver ions and the increase of electrical resistance between the positive electrode and the patient. It is, therefore, desirable, and an object of my invention to provide means and method for applying low intensity direct current without the detremental effect of electrical polarization.